Temptation
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: SEQUEL TO FASCINATION. Bella's life has calmed down a lot, and she's glad for it. But, then, nothing is peaceful forever and nothing is what it seems, even Bella herself...DISCLAIMER, i do not own dr who or wolfblood, however much i would like to...all comments welcome!
1. Prologue: Dreams

_**Temptation**_

_**Dr Who/Wolfblood**_

_**T**_

_**Isabella Pond POV**_

Prologue: Dreams

I could not breathe. I could not think.

It was one of those terrifying nightmares, ones where you just have to run; run as fast as you can, but it feels like you're running in water, not getting anywhere. My bare feet hit the scorching tiles with hard thumps that made my head spin. Somewhere close to me, a clock tolled, deafening. My legs seemed to move slower and slower, as I fought my way around the obstacles in my path. I wasn't sure what danger I was trying to escape from, but I was scared beyond words.

"Help!" I screeched, pushing the shapes of people out of the way. I screamed, as I tripped, landing hard on my back.

I was surprised to find dirt on my top, as I looked at where I'd fallen. I was in the woods, Stoneybridge Woods. What was I doing here? I looked around for any signs of the burning tiles, the vast city that I had been in a few seconds ago, but there was no sign.

Maybe a gap in the fabric of reality?

Whoa, where did that come from? I really needed to stop hanging around Uncle Doctor so much – his use of words was infectious.

I wandered through the sunny forest, head back, enjoying the warmth. We never had sun like this in my new, drizzly hometown of Stoneybridge, and I was determined to soak up as much of it as possible. I followed the trail through the winding trees, not sure where I was going. The direction of my stroll didn't bother me – all I cared about was the heat. Leadworth, my place of birth, may have been cold, but at least there was _sun _once in a while.

I parted the curtain of ferns that I had just come to, recognising the place I had just arrived in. It was the meadow that my friends Maddy and Rhydian had taken me to, last spring, when I discovered their secret, and learnt about the Wolfbloods and their world. I walked through the long grass, relaxed at the tranquil scenery of the familiar meadow.

As I walked towards the edge of the ledge, desperate to see the view of the village of Stoneybridge, I heard leaves rustle behind me. I turned, expecting a hiker, or a fellow traveller. Instead, I was faced with Maddy and Rhydian coming closer to me, smiling. Their smiles were odd – they reminded me of a dream, or a dream of a dream. I shook my head, dazed. What was I thinking? These were my best friends, the ones who were almost killed whilst protecting me.

"Hi, guys," I greeted them in my usual, cheerful way. This was how we spoke to each other nowadays. It was so much easier, now that I knew everything, to hold conversations with the two of them.

"Hello, Isabella," Rhydian said, flashing his sharp teeth at me as he grinned. I twitched. Something was wrong. They never called me Isabella.

"Hello," I replied, trying to keep my voice light. "What's up, guys?"

"We have a problem, Isabella," Rhydian smirked again. "You see, we're concerned about what will happen now that you know our little secret."

"Nothing's going to happen," I protested. "Ceri's been away for months now – she won't come back. And I'm not in danger anymore."

"I wasn't talking about your clear lack of co-ordination, Isabella," Rhydian replied, his voice still smooth. "I was talking about that little mouth of yours."

"What? You mean, me telling everyone?"

"Clearly, your brain power is no more extensional that your balance," Maddy snapped cruelly.

Okay, this was wrong. So wrong.

"Guys, I would never tell anyone anything!" I argued. "You know I would never! I swore to you that I'd keep quiet."

"How do we know that?" Rhydian sighed. "There is only one way to make sure that our little secret stays a secret."

"And, how's that?" I asked, truly horrified.

"It concerns you, Bella," Maddy smirked, showing her teeth. Her eyes started to glow florescent yellow – the gleam of a Wolfblood. I jumped back, stumbling as I got nearer to the edge of the cliff.

This was when my dream became a nightmare once more.

"You're going to kill me?" I whispered.

"It's nothing personal, Isabella," Rhydian said. "Actually, well, it is. You are mouth-watering, after all. What?" he looked at my face. "I'm a wildblood. I eat meat. Isabella, you were just unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time, like so many others. Easy come, easy go."

"Please!" I begged. "I'll help you! I'll do whatever you want!"

"So quick for betrayal to her own kind," Maddy turned to Rhydian. "Does this always happen?"

"Always," Rhydian put his arm around her. "You get used to it as you become a better wildblood."

"Maddy?" I looked at her. "You're a wildblood now?"

"Shut up, Isabella!" Rhydian snapped.

"Bella," I corrected him thickly, getting a small piece of confidence back. "It's Bella, you idiot."

He was beside me in a second, leaning me dangerously far over the cliff face, to the steep drop below.

"I'd be very careful, Isabella, if I were you,"

"You sound like Ceri," I whimpered. "She said the same things."

"You say it like it's a surprise," he sounded amused.

"I thought you were different," I looked up at him. "Both of you."

"Isabella, if you wanted to appeal to my better nature with that sentence, you can forget it. I don't have a better nature anymore,"

He threw me away from the cliff, and I landed on the ground with a small _Oof._ He smiled, and the shape of the boy changed, into the snarling grey wolf. It advanced towards me.

"Sorry about this, Bella," Maddy flashed her sharp teeth at me again. "Life and death, isn't it?"

Rhydian stood over me, growling.

"Oh, and Bella?" Maddy called out.

"Yes?" I whimpered again.

"Happy eighteenth birthday,"

Rhydian's claws slashed at my face...


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday girl

Chapter one: Birthday girl

I jolted awake, sitting up in bed. I was no longer in the meadow – I was in my own room, with the duvet tied around me, and the pillows lining the floor. I ran a hand through my long hair, glancing at the pinned calendar on my wall. I groaned, realising the date.

September 11th. My birthday.

I wasn't a fan of birthdays, even though I had no reason to hate them. But, just the thought of it made my skin crawl. Maybe because soon I wouldn't be a child anymore – maybe I wasn't ready to grow up yet. But, here it was.

I was officially an adult. Eighteen years old. And, in typical Stoneybridge fashion, it was raining on my birthday. Wonderful.

There was suddenly a knock at my door, and I jumped, suddenly back in the real world.

"Come in!" I yelled, and the door opened, to reveal my mother and Uncle Doctor, carrying presents. I suppressed another unjustified groan of horror.

"Happy birthday," Mum said, in a sing-song voice, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"Mum!" I huffed, not being able to breathe. "I thought we'd established this – no gifts or sing-songs."

"Did you really think we'd listen?" Uncle Doctor teased, poking my nose, as Mum handed me a small box. I opened it, to keep them happy. I tried honestly to be excited at the photo album and camera, but, still, I felt like I was going to cry. I buried the emotion and fixed a smile on my face.

"That's great. Thanks, Mum," I gave her a quick hug.

"It will never be as great as what I got you," Uncle Doctor placed a wrapped item in my lap. I gently opened the tissue paper, scared that he'd spent a lot of money on me. This was the most obvious reason for my hatred of birthdays – I didn't like a lot of money spent on me.

When I finally got Uncle Doctor's gift open, I was partially relieved that it wasn't something valuable, yet utterly confused at the gift.

"You got me...a _fez_?"

"Fezzes are cool, pumpkin," Uncle Doctor looked so serious that I almost laughed. Or cried. "Don't ever forget it."

I nodded. "Hey, thanks for everything, guys, but I really need to get up now. You know how it is, school, and then work..."

"Oh, of course," Mum frowned slightly, as if she'd forgotten that school existed. "We'll leave you to get ready."

They backed out of my room, and I sighed, shoulders slumping. Now, at leats, I could wallow in my own misery and not seem ungrateful. I dressed quickly, into my Stoneybridge uniform. I stared at myself in the mirror, as I tied my senior tie around my neck. All the seniors wore red ties, instead of green. Great. As if being the once-upon-a-time new girl wasn't bad enough – now everyone would be able to pick me out. Sometimes, I thought they did it just to piss me off.

After I tried to tame my tangled mess of dark red hair, I raced downstairs for breakfast, smile plastered into place on my face. I faltered slightly, as I saw my elder sister, Melody, in the kitchen also. Since May, in my junior year, when I had to leave home, my sister and I had not been on good terms. Mum had blamed my sister for my injuries, from when I supposedly fell out of a window, despite the fact that I clearly told my mother repeatedly that it was not my sister's fault.

"Hello, River," I greeted her meekly.

"Isabella," she muttered, nodding coldly. No one called me Bella at home. I was always addressed by my full name, Isabella, or Pumpkin, which was Uncle Doctor's childhood nickname for me.

I sat at the table, eating in silence.

"Have you done all of your homework?" Mum asked, in a failed attempt to spark up table conversations.

"Yes, Mum," I replied.

"Of course she has," Melody muttered, adding along a collection of Irish swearwords.

"River!" Mum snapped. It was starting to sound like a very big row, so I excused myself from the room and ran to pack my school bag. As soon as I left the room, the yelling started.

I slipped out through the back door, not wanting to disturb them, walking around to the front of the house, where my ancient, brick red Chevrolet pick-up truck was parked in the driveway. I pulled my camera out of my pocket and snapped a photograph. I got in, dumping my bag and camera on the passenger seat, relaxing at the familiar roar of the truck engine.

The drive to school seemed to be quicker than usual. I swerved into my usual spot, next to my friend Tom's red Volkswagen. He was leaning against it, along with Shannon, one of my other friends. They were clearly waiting for me.

"Bella!" Shannon called, as soon as I opened my door. "Today's the big day!" I had a moment of horror. Hardly anyone at school knew that it was my birthday today – surely Shannon couldn't know?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember, we have English catch-up today!" she reminded me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, of course. At first break, right?" she nodded, and that reminded me. "Hey, let me take a picture of you guys. I'm putting together a scrapbook full of memories, and all my relatives want to know about it here."

"I'll take it," Shannon tried to run away. "I'm not in it."

"Oh, you so are," Tom protested, holding her by the wrist. "Just remember to smile, Shannon."

I snapped the photograph, as the bell for form rang.

"Crap," I cursed, slamming my truck door and running into the school building with Tom and Shannon.

"Bella!" I turned at the sound of Maddy's voice.

"I'll catch you up," I told Tom and Shannon, who looked reproachful. I skipped off, to the stairs where Maddy was jumping over the banisters.

"Happy birthday!" she trilled, hugging me.

"Shh!" I hissed. The last thing I wanted was everyone finding out about my black event. Maddy handed me a box, and I sighed. I had told Maddy repeatedly that I didn't want anything for my birthday, or any celebration of the day. Clearly, my wishes had been ignored.

"I thought we agreed!" I protested.

"But, we didn't listen," Rhydian said cheerfully. Seeing him reminded me momentarily of my dream, but I shook it off.

_Just a dream_. I told myself. _Just a dream._

"Plus," Rhydian continued, oblivious to my inner conflict. "I've seen you open it, with my _"wolfy powers"_, as you so charmingly called them, and you love it. You'll wear it tonight."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Really," Maddy grinned, sharing a look with Rhydian. I groaned. They were both enjoying my discomfort too much. "Come on, we'll be late again, and Jeffries will have our heads up on spikes..."


	3. Chapter 2: Party

Chapter two: Party

I pulled up outside Maddy's house, swinging the key she had given me around my fingers.

"Seriously?" I'd complained, when she'd told me to wait at her house, whilst Rhydian and her destroyed my living room, calling it my birthday party. "What am I supposed to do for all that time?"

"Bella, we can't let you see our hard work," Rhydian had tutted, as he locked me inside my truck and turned the key in the engine. "It wouldn't be right."

"But, this is my birthday!" I protested.

"Which we are going to celebrate in style!" Maddy said, as I pulled away, still baffled at how my wishes could be ignored so many times.

Now, as I unlocked Maddy's empty house, I could only have nightmares about what Maddy and Rhydian had planned for me.

I dressed quickly, changing into the clothes that they had bought me to wear for this party. It was a simple green dress, with flowery black lace hanging over the skirt. I kept my tights on, as I stood in front of Maddy's bedroom mirror, sighing at my pallid face. I went back down the narrow staircase and put the television on, but all I could watch was afternoon TV, and I hated everything that they broadcasted. I switched it off again, getting my phone from my bag.

"_Hey, what's going on?"_ I sent it to Maddy. She replied quickly:

"_Nearly done. You can come home if you want. Just drive reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy slowly."_

I rolled my eyes at the screen, getting my bag from where it was carelessly lying on the floor, and locking the house again, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. I doubted that they'd mind. Besides, the dress was stuffy, and I glugged the water gratefully.

The drive home took a long time anyway, without any help from my incredibly slow driving. It was darkening by the time I pulled up outside of the house, which was dark also.

"Really?" I muttered to myself, getting out, slamming my truck door, and going to the front door. I pushed it – it was unlocked. It swung open, and I walked into the blackness, squinting. I heard Maddy stifle a giggle, and Rhydian snort. Of course, they could see me fumbling around the room like a fool. Eventually, I found the light switch and the room flooded with glow.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" they chorused, as I finally saw the room, after I had finished being blinded by the light. Flowers covered every inch of the room visible, bouquets that towered above my 5'4". On the table was a large cake, _Bella_ scrawled across it in bubblegum pink icing. Balloons, in a variety of pink, white and black, littered the floor. Maddy and Rhydian grinned, whilst I blushed.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this," I protested again. I had said the same sentence all day. I stared down at the now-invisible carpet.

"What do you think?" Maddy asked, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Like it?"

"It's completely unnecessary," I replied, as she pulled me to the sofa, and I sat myself on the arm. Rhydian pressed a button on the TV remote and a film started. I snickered when I realised what film it was.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" I giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with Shakespeare, when celebrating someone coming-of-age,"

"God, don't say that!" I chuckled, as we started to watch. The story unfolded in front of me, but I didn't get sucked in like I would have done usually. Instead, I watched Maddy and Rhydian, who were curled up together. They seemed absorbed, so I was free to analyse and stare at them, a thing I usually couldn't do. Absentmindedly, my finger traced the claw shaped scar on my thumb. It didn't hurt anymore, but it still glittered slightly, if I held it up to the moonlight, which I had done once. Rhydian said it was the mark left from a Wolfblood's victim, and that it would never heal.

"Something to tell the grandkids, hey, Bella?" he'd teased. I threw a pillow at him, but now, I started to wonder. What would I tell people in fifty years time, when they saw I had a mark on my hand for life? What would I tell my children? My children's children? Their children?

As if reading my mind, Rhydian glanced down Maddy's hand. She, too, had a Wolfblood scar from Ceri's attacks, but it was far worse than mine. The long scratches went from her thumb, all the way to the crease of her elbow. When she wore long sleeved tops, it was barely noticeable, but, now, in her tank top, I, and Rhydian, could clearly see the red marks. Maddy sensed Rhydian's gaze, and clenched her fists, wrapping a cardigan around her injured arm, shielding it from view. I knew that Rhydian – along with everyone else – blamed himself for our time in hospital during May, and felt like he could never take it back.

Suddenly, in the midst of the noise, I heard a sound. A car, pulling up outside.

"Mum! Dad! They're home early!" I gasped, jumping up, as I heard Mum fumbling with her keys.

"Isabella? Are you in there?"

"Hi, Mum!" I yelled, trying to sound normal.

"Oh, good! Hey, since it's your birthday, I've invited Maddy and her parents round for tea tonight, for a little celebration."

I froze. Maddy's eyes widened with horror. Rhydian had the face of someone about to get shot.

"Isabella?" Emma Smith's voice came through the letter box, as Mum wrestled with the stuck lock.

"Yeah?" I winced at the hysteria of my voice.

"Is Maddy in there?"

"Hi, Mum! Hi, Dad!" Maddy called, giving me a _'what do we do?!'_ expression. The door swung open. Rhydian ducked down from view in front of the sofa – the only hiding place left. Emma and Daniel came in, drenched. I hadn't noticed that it had started to rain again.

"I'll get the picnic," Mum vanished back out into the rain.

"Happy birthday, Isabella," Emma smiled.

"Thank you," I said, my voice filled with guilt. There was no way Rhydian could get out without being discovered.

"It looks great in here," she turned to her daughter. "You having fun, Maddy?"

"Yes," Maddy squeaked, her ears red.

Suddenly, Emma sniffed the air, and I mentally smacked myself. How could I have been so stupid? Wolfbloods could smell other Wolfbloods. Crap.

"Rhydian's here, isn't he?" Emma said, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "Don't deny it, it's written all over your faces."

"Emma..." Daniel started.

Rhydian's head emerged from his hiding place, with a defeated sigh. He'd clearly given up.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

The film blared out behind us in the dead silence that followed. I shivered, recognising the lines.

_These violent delights have violent ends._

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which as they kiss, consume._


	4. Chapter 3: Ending

Chapter three: Ending

I hurried to school the next day, after the bleak evening that my birthday had become. Maddy and her parents had excused themselves from dinner, Emma with a face like thunder. In the end, only I and Rhydian ate together, slumped at my kitchen table in silence, over pot noodles. He bowed out gracefully after the food, taking the DVD with him. I doubted it belonged to him – Rhydian wasn't that weird.

"Don't worry," I told him seriously. He only smiled sadly and vanished into the night. I watched him go, worrying about him. I wondered about what he was planning in his head. I had a horrible feeling about it, and I didn't like it.

It worried me more that they were both absent from school today. It made me uneasy, sitting next to Rhydian's empty seat in Biology. I craned my neck, looking for them during class, yet they made no appearance.

"Where are Rhydian and Maddy?" I asked Tom and Shannon at lunch, as we sat at the empty table.

"Don't ask us," Shannon looked slightly miffed that I decided to talk to them again, since I was always with the Wolfbloods – not that they knew that.

"Oh," I shrugged. Tom noticed my expression.

"Did something happen with those guys? What happened last night?"

"Nothing!" I said, a little too snippily. "Just...forget it ever happened, okay?"

When school finally ended, I vowed to call Maddy when I got home. I strolled out of school, heading straight for my Chevrolet. I got in, slamming the door, pulling away.

"Bella," I jumped at Rhydian's voice. He was sitting the passenger seat, as if he'd been there all along. He probably had, knowing him.

"Rhydian! You scared me!" I frowned. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Just drive the car. I need a lift to the woods, Bella," I realised that he had a bag on his back.

"Rhydian, don't leave!" I stomped on the brakes, despite the fact that we were in the middle of the road.

"Bella..."

"You can't! You said you wouldn't!"

"For god's sake, Bella, just drive the damn car, stupid!" he snapped. I obeyed him, hurt, keeping my face directed away from him. I pulled up by the woods a few moments later.

"There," I said coldly, still hurt, thinking he was joking. "Off you run. Don't fall on your way out."

"Bella," Rhydian pulled me into an odd, one armed hug. "I'll miss you, honestly. But, I have to get out of here."

"You can't just leave me and Maddy," I said, trying not to cry, the hurt vanishing. He was serious about this. Deadly serious.

"I can," Rhydian looked at the woods. "It wouldn't be the first time, Bella. Just...the first time I'll be sad to leave people behind."

"What do I tell Maddy?" I asked, getting out with him.

"I've already been there, Bella. Explained," he sighed, remembering. "Look after her for me. She'll need you. Don't let her – or me – down, okay?"

"No," I said numbly. I couldn't believe he was really going. After everything he said!

"Goodbye," Rhydian gave me a quick hug, as if I was like a momentum of his. Then, I felt the cold air whip around me. I opened my eyes. I was alone on the side of the road. I fumbled in my pocket for my phone, switching it on. I had a message from Maddy, sent twenty-five minutes ago.

_Please, Bella. I need you. Help. M._

I pocketed the device, and got back into my truck, starting up the familiar engine. I drove as fast as my truck would allow to Maddy's house, screeching into the driveway. Emma was standing outside, arms folded.

"Bella," she greeted me cooly. She clearly hadn't forgiven me for letting Maddy and Rhydian see each other behind her back.

"Emma," I nodded, shyly. "Umm...Maddy sent me a text. She needs my help, apparently. Could I see her?"

"Yes," Emma moved out of the way, letting me past. "She's in her room. Maybe you can calm her down."

She didn't sound too sure, but I ignored her, racing up the stairs, opening Maddy's door. She was curled up on the bed, hiding her face, hugging herself, as if she had to hold herself together.

"Maddy?"

"Yes?" she croaked.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"He's gone," Maddy looked up at me, cheeks tearstained. "How can anything ever be alright again, Bella?!"

I couldn't answer that; I just let my mouth hang open.

"It hurts," she whimpered. "I hurt all over. I feel like I'm going to crack apart, Bella. Help me!"

"Don't worry about it," I soothed, but she was gone past that. She gripped the duvet.

"Why does it hurt, Bella?! Why?! WHY?!" she almost ripped the duvet apart.

"Maddy!" I was truly scared now.

"He never said anything about it hurting! He lied to me!" she wailed, her voice cracking at the pain. "We can't be apart! We can't, Bella!"

"I know, I know," I said, lying through my teeth as usual.

"You don't know!" she screamed, and I cringed away. "You don't know anything about this! How could you think, even for a second, that you would understand?!"

"Maddy! Calm down! You're scaring me!" I shrieked, cowering in the corner of her room.

She snapped out of it, sinking down further into the duvet that was already wrapped around her.

"I can't live without Rhydian," she said, barely audible. "I can't."

"He left me to look after you," I said. "It's okay, Maddy. I'll watch you."

"I want _Rhydian_," she sniffled, more tears falling. "You have no idea what it feels like."

"Why don't you talk to your mother about this?"

"After what she told me? After what she said about him? She'd kill me," Maddy groaned. "It doesn't matter. We clearly weren't meant to be together. He wouldn't leave me otherwise. And he wouldn't keep things from me."

"He did love you, Mads," I said.

"That's a lie, and you know it," she said. She sighed, as if she'd given up completely. "I'm done, Bella. I'm just done."


	5. Chapter 4: Time passing

Chapter four: Time passing

_**October:**_

*DING DONG*

"Trick or treat?" Tom and Shannon chorused, as I opened the Smiths' front door.

"Hey, guys," I gave them space. "Come in. Getting much?"

"Yeah," Shannon chucked me a toffee apple. "How is she?"

I sighed. "No change. Did you really think there'd be any? Want to say hello?"

"Sure," said Tom, but he looked doubtful. I led them up the narrow stairs, up to the landing. I tapped on the door.

"Maddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tom and Shannon are here," I pushed the door open. Shannon peered around the frame, into the room. Maddy was seated by the window, staring out at nothing.

"Hey, Mads," Shannon said gently, going to her.

"Hey, Shannon," Maddy replied, turning to look at her. "You alright?"

"Great," Tom answered for her. "Do you and Bella want to come trick or treating with us? Mrs Green's giving away DVDs."

"No, thanks," Maddy looked at me. "Bella, you can go if you want."

I bit my lip, loyalty swamping me.

"No, no, it's fine," I said. "You guys go ahead. I'll keep Maddy company."

Shannon looked almost relieved, and I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"I'll call you later, yeah, Bella?" she said. "Bye, Maddy. Have fun."

"You too," Maddy sighed, leaning against the cold glass.

"I'll l show you out," I led them out and shut the door, leaning against it.

Maddy padded downstairs, watching me.

"Maddy?" I began.

"Yes?"

"Happy Halloween."

_**November:**_

"Hey, Maddy," I tapped on the door with my elbow. "I got you some lemonade."

"Oh, thanks," she took the cold glass from me and sipped it, staring out of the window, as the sparks shot across the sky.

"Remember, remember the fifth of November," I muttered bitterly. "Why does it have to be so bloody cold?"

"I know the feeling," Maddy moaned, melancholy. "Why does everything have to be so...gloomy?"

"Hm..." I replied, guessing that she probably was not talking about the cold weather. We sat in more silence, as a shower of blue lit up the darkened house, and the sounds of cheering from the village display carried up towards the house.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Fireworks are nice, aren't they?" I smiled, shaking my head slightly at her weak attempt.

"Yes, Maddy. They're beautiful."

"Why can't we have fireworks every day? Maybe I'd forget about things for once in a while..."

"Maybe..." I replied doubtfully.

_**December:**_

"Why does December have to be so cold?" Tom shivered, as we huddled in front of the Smith family fire that was burning dully in their living room.

"I swear, you two are sucking all the magic out of Christmas Eve," Shannon complained, sipping her hot chocolate, and patting Maddy's head, which was resting on her shoulder whilst Maddy stared into the fire, seeing things that weren't there. "All I can hear from you is "oh, my god, it's so cold", or "why can't all the ice go back to the north pole where it belongs?""

"Right, like everyone else isn't thinking the exact same thing!" I rolled my eyes, draining the last of the warm liquid in my mug. "This better all be gone over the Christmas holidays. I have enough trouble driving to school as it is, without running over someone on the ice."

"And I suppose that it has nothing to do with your sense of balance?" Shannon teased. I huffed indignantly, throwing a cushion at her head.

"So, what're y'all getting for Christmas off of your folks?" Tom asked, trying to stop the cushion war that was possibly going to break out between me and Shannon. "I'm supposed to be getting a new bike and some Xbox games that my cousin didn't want. How about you lot?"

"I wanted a new microscope," Shannon shrugged. "But, whether I'll get it or not is a different matter. I swear, my folks want me to be just like the three Ks. They would probably be happier!"

"Well, let's face it, they're not exactly thrilled about your beast infatuation," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Infatuation?" Shannon quoted, shaking her head, before turning to me. "What about you, then, Bella?"

"I don't know," I shrugged lightly. "I didn't really ask for much this year, just some new CDs and maybe a new CD player. My big sister wants one of those new phones that have come out – the HTC Wildfire? She's been pining after one for months now, but I don't know whether Mum will get it for her, or whether she'll have to buy it herself."

"HTC? Nah, not really my thing," Tom screwed up his face slightly. "I prefer the Samsung Galaxy S, really. My Dad's got one, and it's so cool. I'm saving up to get myself one."

"Wow," I noted, turning to Maddy's inanimate form. "Mads? What are you getting?"

"Don't know," Maddy's shoulders heave, as if she has the weight of the world on them. "Mum and Dad didn't ask me."

"Really? Why?" Shannon frowned. I frowned too. It was kind of because Maddy wouldn't talk to them, but I didn't say that out loud. Instead, I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Crap! It's eight thirty-five! Mum will kill me if I'm late home on Christmas Eve!" I jumped up, almost knocking over the coffee table behind us. "Tom, do you want a lift home tonight?"

"Sure, thanks, Bella," he followed me to the door. "Shannon, could you stay with Maddy?"

"Sure," Shannon put her arm around Maddy, who was back to staring vacantly at nothing.

"Bye, guys," I called, as we unlatched the front door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" both of them called back, Maddy's voice barely a whisper, Shannon making up for the lack of volume with her cheery smile.

I slammed the door, and crossed the icy driveway to where my truck was. I only just made it there alive.

"Is Maddy going to get better?" Tom asked suddenly, as I shifted the gears. I sighed suddenly.

_"It can kill Wolfbloods, Riolasit, if the soul mates are apart for too long..."_

I shook my head.


	6. Chapter 5: New arrival

Chapter five: New arrival

"Hey, look!" I pulled over on the side of the road, my pickup truck wheezing.

"Bella?" Maddy looked up, the first spark of life that she'd had all day in her voice, which was confused. "Why d'you stop?"

"Look, Mads, someone bought the Donavans' old house," I gestured to the SOLD sign hanging above the front porch of the old, Victorian home. Boxes cluttered everywhere in sight, leaving only the tiled roof of the porch visible. Suddenly, something moved from the doorway. A tall, lanky boy, with long, wavy blonde hair appeared in our line of sight. He looked about nineteen – only a year older than us. His piercing green eyes noticed our gazes. Something odd flickered across his face, before a smile was painted there.

"Hey there," he called across to us.

"Hey," I nodded back, rolling down the window as best I could. "How're you?"

"Good, cheers, mate," I frowned at his choice of words, but brushed it off. "What's your name?"

"I'm...Isabella," I replied. "Bella, for short."

"Who's your cute friend?"

"I'm Maddy," Maddy replied, going red.

"I'm Peter," the boy – well, man, really – replied, coming out of the front garden to my truck. I tensed up for some reason – a reason I could not understand. It was the birthday problem all over again. I brushed off my unfair unease and tried to smile. Peter didn't seem to notice me or my inner conflict over him. He was focused on Maddy, who had gone as red as a tomato.

"Maddy..." the word fell off of his tongue. "Do you want to come inside for some coco?"

"I love coco," Maddy said.

"I said that I'd get you home early, Mads," I reminded her. Her eyes flashed to mine, a flash of anger in them.

"What are you, my babysitter?" it was a weak snap, but it was such a surprise that I recoiled, letting her get out. I slammed the door, ready to pull away, before Maddy sighed, and tapped on the door.

"Bella, come inside with us. Please. I want you to stay," she looked at me pleadingly. I remembered my promise to Rhydian before he left, and got out, rolling my eyes. Maddy looked relieved, smiling. Peter looked put out for half a second, before the friendly smile was back in place. I did not miss his distaste of me, though – and I was sure as hell going to get out of here as soon as was polite.

"So, Peter," I began, climbing – and falling – over a pile of boxes that blocked the small hallway. "Who else lives here?"

"Just me," Peter shrugged. "And some mates. No big deal."

"Ri-i-i-i-i-i-ght," I dragged the word out until Maddy kicked me hard in the leg. I winced at her sudden violence. I didn't like it. Maddy had only been in this environment three minutes, and she was already becoming aggressive. We'd have to stay clear of this place.

Wait, what? I shook my head, dazed. Since when did I decide what Maddy did?

_Since Rhydian left you in charge of her, dummy. That's when._

I managed to make it to the kitchen alive, finding a clear chair to sit on. Three boys were crowded around the table already, all identically dressed, with shaggy hair and cans of beer in their hands. My eyes widened slightly. I sent powerful messages through my gaze at Maddy, but she was oblivious, talking to Peter about some film that they liked. One of the boys, who looked about my age, held a can out towards me.

"What's this?" I asked stupidly.

"Beer," the boy gave me a queer look. "What did you think it was, dumbass?"

"Sprite?" I offered up.

"Whatever. You want it or not?"

"I don't drink," I said nervously. I needed to get out, to run away as fast as I could, and drag Maddy with me, freedom or no freedom. The boy rolled his eyes, clearly taking the mick out of me, and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Take it or leave it, girly," he said, turning back to the conversation going on. He whispered something to the others, glancing sideways at me. They all looked at me and sniggered.

"Whoa, guys," Peter slapped one of them on the forehead. "Leave Isabella alone."

"Wait, what? Did you say Isabella?" one of them blinked. "As in...Isabella Pond?"

I turned, surprised. "How d'you know that?"

"Dude, your sister is the fittest girl I have ever seen," they all whistled.

"River," I groaned.

"Yeah! Man, she is awesome!" the boy who passed me the can patted my shoulder, no longer thinking I was a weirdo. "Hey, why don't you drink this beer? It's the same as any other beer that you and your sister drink."

"But, I'm telling you, I don't," I protested. "And neither does my sister. She just says that to piss people off, or make her look good." I stood. "I'm going home."

"No, stay," Peter said, although that wasn't what his eyes were saying. "Look, ignore those idiots."

"Thanks very much!" one of them said.

"Just stay," he said again. "Come out to the garage, it's quieter, and I have real drinks for you."

"No, thanks," I replied. "But, thank you for the offer." Peter looked momentarily relieved, before nodding understandably.

"Come on, Mads," I turned for the door.

"No, come on, Bella, stay with us!" Maddy protested. "We're having a great time!"

"YOU'RE having a great time," I pointed out. "Please, Maddy? I'm really tired, and I don't want to drive all the way back here in twenty five minutes, when you want a lift home."

"I'll walk," she said stiffly.

"Or I can give you a lift on my motorbike," Peter offered. Maddy turned to him.

"You ride motorbikes?" she said, intrigued.

"You ride motorbikes?" I said, horrified.

"Sure, I'll show you two," I let him lead me across the kitchen, and out into the back garden. It was the mirror image of ours, a neat cobbled path winding its way through the mass of weeds and brambles, to where an old barn was built, hidden in the wilderness.

"Wow," Even I was impressed, despite my urge to run.

"Isn't it cool?" Peter smiled at me genuinely then. "It's my private hideout. See, all my tools, and motorbikes."

"Motorbike_s_?" I stared at him, after his use of a plural.

"Yeah. I taught all of the guys in there how to ride," he gestured to the two vehicles placed in the centre of the barn.

"Is this a Harley Sprint?" Maddy asked, bending down to look. "It's wonderful! You have to teach me how to ride."

"Sure, why not?"

"What?!" I shrieked, so loudly that they both turned to look at me, both annoyed. "Motorbikes are lethal."

"Only to you, Bella," Maddy said, smirking. For some reason, it didn't feel like her usual good natured teasing anymore.

I turned, slinking away from Maddy's snide comment, trying not to trip over, hiding the flush on my cheeks.

"I'm going home. Coming, Maddy?"

"Nah, Peter will give me a ride home," she brushed me aside. I walked away from the barn, feeling guilty.

I had promised Rhydian that I would watch Maddy. And what had I done? Left her with a bunch of bikers and alcoholics? He would be _pissed_ right now.

_Rhydian._ I sighed. Sometimes, I was angry at him. If he hadn't left, none of this would have happened. Maddy would be normal, I would be able to relax, Peter wouldn't have ever met us, my sister wouldn't be going around telling everyone that I drank alcohol. I sighed again, angry.

I hated my sister sometimes.

I ducked around the side of the house, not being able to face the scene in the kitchen again. I was soon sitting in my own driveway, after the drive home. I had texted Mum to tell her where I was. I wondered why she hadn't already.

I slammed the front door behind me, as I entered the house. I gasped, as I saw through the living room door.

"Off. Piss off."

"Aunt Sharon!"

"Well, can't your husband make a decent cup of _coffee_? Jesus, Amelia!"

"Great Aunt Sharon!" I cheered.

"Bells!" she held her arms out to me, and I ran into them. She wrapped me up tightly, making me forget about Maddy for a moment. "How's my precious great-niece?"

"I'm fine," I lied slightly. "I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you since I came down for Christmas. Why else? Do I need a detailed reason to see my niece and her daughters?"

"Yes," I heard Dad mutter. I laughed. He had never liked Great Aunt Sharon much.

Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting around here...


	7. Chapter 6: Obsession

Chapter six: Obsession 

I was thoroughly relieved the next day, when I pulled up outside Maddy's house and she was there, still in one piece. She was waiting on the porch, all ready, which surprised. Usually I had to wrestle her away from the window in her bedroom.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "I've been waiting forever!"

"It's early, Maddy," I told her, frowning. "I'm five minutes earlier than usual."

"Whatever," she climbed into the passenger seat of my Chevy, dumping my bag onto my lap. "Why didn't you reply to my texts, Bella? I was texting you all night!"

"You sent me one," I replied. "That you were home safe. And I said, "Okay". You never replied again."

"Didn't I?" she waved her hand, dismissing it without any thought. "Oh, well. I must have just been texting Tom and Shannon then. Still, I have so much to tell you!"

"About what?"

"Peter, stupid! What did you think it was about?"

"Honestly, the Biology Pop quiz," I admitted. She laughed loudly, so loud that it made me jump. Maddy hadn't been this alive for months.

"See, that right there is why I love you, Bella! Such a sense of humour!"

"I wasn't joking,"

"Sure you're not," Maddy said, in a patronizing voice, the way you would speak to a child. I huffed, annoyed. Ever since I had stopped in front of Peter's house, Maddy had started to change. I wish I'd never stopped there, I wish that I'd just driven on past...

"Err...Bella? Earth to Bella?" Maddy pushed my shoulder roughly. "You've just driven past the school, _dummy_!"

"Whoops!" I reversed badly, almost taking out a Vauxhall Corsa as I did so.

"God, woman, you are lethal!" Maddy got out before I had even parked, fishing lip-gloss out of her pocket.

"You're wearing makeup?" I stared at her.

"Yeah? So what?" she grinned. "Peter said I should try some. You know, emphasis my features more."

"Oh, sure, because what _Peter_ says is always right," I muttered.

"What is your _problem_, Bella?" Maddy demanded, anger flashing in her soft brown eyes. "Peter is nice enough to invite us into his house, take us to meet his friends, and you act like a complete jerk!"

"I did not!" I protested.

"Right, sure you didn't," Maddy shook her head, marching away from my truck, pushing past Tom and Shannon, who were watching our spat, eyes wide. I saw them gazing at me.

"What?" I snapped snippily. "What's your problem?" They shuffled away from me, and I slammed my truck door, storming off to Mr Jeffries' classroom in a mood. Maddy was already there, sitting by herself in the corner. Usually, I would have joined her, but I was too mad to bother. I sat in a vacant seat at the front of the room. I realised, with a jolt, that it was Rhydian's old seat. I threw my rucksack down on the table, an unknown feeling of anger and sadness falling through me. Tom and Shannon walked past me, clearly wanting to avoid my ranting. I sighed, and leaned over to their table.

"Sorry, guys,"

"For what?" Tom asked loyally.

"For yelling at you a moment ago. It's just..."

"Maddy. We know," Shannon looked uncharacteristically venomous.

"What? How?"

"She was texting me all night last night, about some Peter bloke," Shannon groaned.

"Same here," Tom sighed. "Twenty nine calls I got from her! Even when I turned my phone on this morning, she was texting. I swear, this may be even worse than the depression."

"Tom!" I hissed. We didn't talk about Maddy's...state of mind...in public. It was like an embarrassing family secret between us, something we only discussed in private. I glanced over at Maddy in the corner, but she was too busy scowling at the view out of the window to hear our conversation.

"Bella..." Shannon sighed. "Maybe you should talk to her...about seeing someone about this?"

"Like who?" I asked, although I had a feeling that I knew the answer.

"Like, a professional?"

"A psychiatrist?" I asked, confused.

"Maybe it would help her?"

"And maybe it wouldn't do the slightest bit of good," I shook my head. "You know how touchy she is about...September. And, you know, him."

"Yes, Bella, we know," Tom sighed, clearly remembering the hours he spent with Maddy, when I wasn't enough comfort for her. "Just...bring it up. We hate seeing her hurt, me and Shan. We'd be prepared to do anything to make her better."

"Well, maybe this Peter bloke will be good for her," I said, trying to make that sentence have meaning. "You never know, he may, you know, make it slightly better...I don't know." I sighed, leaning back in my plastic chair. The bell suddenly sounded through the air, and I got up. I was expecting to have to wait for Maddy, like I did every other morning, but she sailed past me, glaring furiously.

"What's with her?" Kay muttered, brushing her hair extensions out of her eyes. She had been one of the worst in the first few weeks of Maddy's depression, but, even she had eventually got the message, and ignored us for the past few months.

"Leave it, yeah?" I sighed.

"Whoa, chill out, Isabella!" she held her hands up, smirking. I tried not to give her the rise that she wanted.

"It's Bella, actually," I said calmly, walking out of the room, fists clenched, breathing deeply. God, I bet Rhydian never had this problem!

The rest of the day passed oddly, in strange lurches of time. The morning seemed to pass in a blink, and I found myself sitting at a small table with Tom and Shannon, whilst Maddy sat alone in the corner, glowering at anyone who dared glance at her. She caught my eyes, and I dropped my gaze, running a hand through my hair.

"I can't do it," I told Tom. "I can't bring up professionals. It would be wrong."

"She needs help," Shannon said firmly. "Look at her."

"Yeah, she'll cut me up if I even go near her!"

"Are you scared of her?" Tom frowned.

"No!" I protested, lying as usual. "I just don't think she'd appreciate it."

"It doesn't matter, Bella. She _needs_ the help,"

"I don't know, Shan."

After that, the conversation fizzled out, and I drooped over my cheese sandwich. The afternoon lessons of that day dragged by, each second seeming as long as an hour. I prayed for the end of school to arrive, and almost cheered when eventually, twenty-past-three came around. I packed up and almost ran out of school, to where my truck was parked. Maddy was leaning against it, playing absentmindedly with the strap on her bag.

"Oh, _finally_, you're here!" she rolled her eyes. "How slow are you today, Bella?"

"Whatever," I ignored the last comment. "Come on, then, let's get home."

"I'm not going home," she replied, climbing into the passenger seat. I pulled out onto the road "Peter's invited me round. Can you give me a lift?"

"Peter's?" I stomped on the brake, throwing us both forwards. "Maddy, seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied thickly.

"Maddy..." I paused, hesitant. "I think that he's dangerous."

"What?!" she laughed. "You're completely wrong."

"No, I know I'm right about this!"

"You're not!" she argued. "Peter's great! I was right this morning; you _are_ behaving like a complete jerk! I'm not some little cub you can just boss around! I'm a Wolfblood!" she opened the door, and got out, running off down the pavement, leaving me stunned...


	8. Chapter 7: Secret in the loft

Chapter seven: Secret in the loft

I slammed the kitchen door as I walked in, sighing after my fight with Maddy. Aunt Sharon was seated in the kitchen, stirring a saucepan full of baked beans.

"Alright there, Isabella?" she asked, as I shrugged my parka off, draping it over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah, fine," I lied. "Just...tired."

"Isabella, I wasn't born yesterday. What's wrong?"

"I just had a bit of clash with one of my mates, that's all," I shrugged, like it was no big deal. "It'll all be over in a few minutes, I'm sure."

"Well, then, Isabella, stop being such a sucker and help me whip these bastard potatoes into shape,"

"Sharon, please!" Dad called from the sofa. "Can you not use that sort of language around my daughter?"

"I'm not a baby!" I protested. "I'm fine with it!"

"Listen to the girl, Rory," Aunt Sharon said, triumphant, as I went over to her, and started mashing the potatoes. "She knows what she can cope with hearing – unlike _some_ people."

Dad glowered, before storming out of the room. I giggled, as Aunt Sharon rolled her eyes, mouthing _"Drama Queen"_ after him.

"So, who's this friend who you're going to make up with, in a few minutes time?" she asked, once we were that sure Dad was out of ear shot.

"Her name's Maddy," I replied, pausing momentarily in my mashing routine. "Her family's lived in the village for, like, hundreds of years, I think. She's really sweet, and kind, and loveable. She always goes out of her way to make you feel special." Except from today, of course, but I did not mention that.

"She sounds great," Aunt Sharon frowned. "What the hell are you arguing about, then?"  
"She likes this guy..." I tailed away.

"Ah!" Aunt Sharon rolled her eyes. "Boy troubles! Many a time, did I sit around the kitchen with Amelia and listen to her blub her little heart out about some no-good, gold-digging boy. God, I got ear ache after a while! What's troubling you, little Isabella? Do you like this guy as well?"

"What? No!" I shuddered. "I _hate_ this guy. That's what we fought about. I think that he's..._dangerous_. I know that it sounds stupid, but I honestly think that he is. And Maddy's seeing everything through rose-coloured glasses – she thinks that he's so perfect, god's gift and all that."

"What does he look like?"

"Umm..." I tried to use hand gestures. "About...ye high, with blonde hair."

"He doesn't sound too bad, Isabella. He sounds quite fit,"

I stared at her. "I thought we had an agreement, Great Aunt Sharon. You were never to say "quite fit" ever again, remember?"

"What? When it needs to be said, it needs to be said,"

"In your case, it NEVER has to be said," I said.

"Isabella!" Mum appeared in the doorway. "Where'd I put your other winter coats?"

"The loft?" I guessed.

"Oh, that's right," Mum shook her head, rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know why I bloody bothered with you, Amelia," Aunt Sharon muttered.

"Isabella," Mum began, clearly ignoring Aunt Sharon's comment about her intellect. "Would you be a dear and nip up to the loft and grab your winter coats?"

"Umm...okay," I said, not really fancying the idea.

"Thanks, love, I really appreciate it."

I ducked out of the kitchen, and went up the stairs, to the landing, where a small, square panel was, which led up to the loft. Finding Melody's umbrella lying by the bathroom door, I hooked it to the trap door in the ceiling and pulled. A ladder slid down, giving me access to the roof. I climbed up the freezing metal steps, clinging on for dear life. Eventually, I made it to the top alive, scrabbling into the small square hole, into the loft. It was pitch black, and I stumbled forwards, fingers brushing the walls, until I found the light switch. I flicked it on, lighting up the room. It was much more normal lit up, with weak light trickling through the foggy window, and boxes covering every corner. It looked oddly like Peter's kitchen. I shivered again at his memory.

Trying to distract myself, I started to sort through the boxes of things from the house in Leadworth. Half of the things in the boxes were Melody's – her teenage years, laid out in front of me: her clothes, her craft things, and her soft teddy that I remembered was called Mr Moose-Puss. I laughed, making the limp animal do a little dance on the beams of the ceiling below me. Suddenly, it seemed sad to leave it up in the loft, and decided to give it a new home in my bedroom. I doubted Melody would notice – she preferred getting drunk anyway. Tucking the animal under my arm, I started to look through some of the other boxes, pushed away at the back. A few were full of Mum's clothes, ones that she used to use when she worked as a kiss-o-gram. I'd have to throw those away for her – they were plain embarrassing. One was marked "Records", and I looked inside, pulling at the old fashioned records. Since we didn't have a record player, I wondered why Mum and Dad were keeping them. And since when did my parents listen to Britney Spears?!

"Eugh!" I groaned, brushing at the dust that was covering my jeans, as I fought my way through the stacked up pieces of cardboard. I fumbled with the selletape on one of the back boxes, marked with "Isabella Winter wear". I cheered, pleased that I'd found the things I was looking for; glad to get out of the dusty room. As I placed Mr Moose-Puss into the box, so I could carry it better, I noticed another box, tucked away under the window sill. It was smaller than the others, and older looking, with faded marker pen writing scrawled over it.

"Legal documents" was written on it.

I placed my box on the floor, pulling the cobweb-covered box out of the shadows, clawing at the thick layers of tape sealing it. Eventually, I got it open, staring at the contents. It was full of old documents and folders, dusty and worn with age. The one at the top was a deep burgundy colour, with "National Record" printed in gold letters across the top. I opened it, curious.

Only two sheets paper were inside. One was handwritten, with my few details scrawled across it in my mother's handwriting:

_**Isabella Jane Pond.**_

_**Born 11**__**th**__** September 1996, Leadworth Hospital (Royal Hope).**_

_**Weighed 65 Ibs.**_

_**Blue eyed.**_

_**Born at 7.35 am.**_

The second sheet was illegible, the typed words faded on the page. But there was one sentence I could clearly make out.

_The nation society of the Leadworth care system would like to acknowledge your request of adoption. _


	9. Chapter 8: Realisation

Chapter eight: Realisation

I stared at the document, the one clear sentence blurring under my constant gaze. The word pulsed around my head, in time with my frantic heart beat.

_**Adoption. Adoption. Adoption. Adoption.**_

This couldn't be real. How could it be? It must be for someone else – another one of our household, another Isabella Pond...

But, it was my details on the handwritten sheet, there was no denying it; everything about my past, written as a few scribbled notes. Maybe it was true, if my past was that sparse...

Wait, WHAT?!

Why was I even thinking about this? It _couldn't_ be me. I knew exactly who I was. I was Isabella Jane Pond, born on September 11th, to Rory and Amelia Williams. I was 5'2", with dark red hair and brown eyes, inherited from my parents. I was slender, but obviously not an athlete – well, you just had to watch me in Physical Education to know that. I was born in Leadworth, an empty English village. The back of beyond.

My life wasn't like what you saw on television. I wasn't extraordinary – maybe extraordinarily _**clumsy**_ – I was just normal. I didn't have a hidden destiny to fulfil, an urge to save the world from vampires, or a secret heritage, or a secret millionaire living on my doorstep, giving aid to us. I was pale, dark haired and BORING. That was it. The end. Full stop. Period.

"Isabella?" Melody's voice from the landing made me jump. I hurriedly stuffed the folder back into the box, sliding it back under the window, trying to reattach the selletape that I had ripped away. Oh, how I regretted that decision now! "What are you DOING up there? Don't you dare touch my shoes!"

"I'm getting...stuff...for M-Mum," I couldn't speak right – my head was still reeling.

"O...kay..." she replied. "Mum's waiting for you – something about coats?"

"Oh, y-yeah,"

"I can't listen to another moment of her whining. For god's sake, hurry up!" I heard her footsteps retreating, muttering something under her breath. I stood shakily, not wanting to leave. Why would I go down the stairs and face a room full of people who I thought were my family, when I could hibernate up here? I sighed.

_Don't be a coward. There's no need for this._

I balanced the box, as I climbed down the stairs. I threw it down first in the end, scrambling down after it. I was glad that Mr Moose-Puss was still there – I would need the support later on.

"Mr Moose-Puss, this sucks," I muttered, as I went to put him in my room. "It can't be me...can it? I'm not adopted. They would have told me. Mum – or is she really my mother? – would have said something. She can't keep a secret to save her life, especially not now-a-days. And Melody would LOVE to rub my face in it – so why hasn't she? Because it's not true! It's in no way true!" But, ice twisted in my stomach – painful and numbing at the same time – and I knew that I was lying to myself. "Well, Mr Moose-Puss, my life is officially over. I'm sitting here talking to a stuffed animal – what would Tom and Shannon think of me? Or Maddy, or Rhydian?" The last name was hesitant. I sighed, although I smirked slightly, imaging Rhydian's reaction if he could see me now, talking to a cuddly toy. He'd probably have a little accident...quite a few little accidents, come to think of it.

I left Mr Moose-Puss on my bed, before carrying the box down the stairs. My breathing crept towards hyperventilation with every step.

Come on, snap out of it! They're the same people that you speak to every day!

Sighing, I pushed the kitchen door open, interrupting another raging war between Aunt Sharon and Dad, about Aunt Sharon's cheese-and-mash-pie. I almost laughed – or cried, given my current mood.

"Oh, Isabella, you found them!" Mum came over to me, smiling. "I knew that you would, clever girl." All I could do was stare at her.

How on earth, in any part of my life, could I think that I was related to this woman? My supposed "Mum" had wavy flame-coloured curls that reached her broad shoulders. She was fair skinned, sure, but with wide circles of red covering each cheek – a natural glow, due to the sun of America. A light collection of freckles covered her small nose. She ran her tongue over her lips as I stared at her.

"Isabella?"

I barely heard her; all I could do was stare at the room of people I thought I knew and compare myself to them.

Not one of them had me in them – not one. No one had my dark red-mahogany hair, my soft chocolate brown eyes, my body shape, my figure. I was an alien, an outcast among the general blondes and gingers in the room.

"Whoa, dude!" Melody swerved past me. "What's with the goldfish impression?" My mouth shut – I hadn't realised that it was open.

"Isabella?" My "Mum" repeated, holding out her hand for the box that I was still holding – well, more like clutching in my grasp.

"Oh, yes," I handed it to her, trying to keep my breathing regular, my pulse normal, my voice even. It wasn't easy. "Here...Mum."

"Isabella?" Uncle Doctor stood beside me, staring at me. "Are...you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine. Do you know what? I'm exhausted. Do you mind if I bow out of tea tonight?"

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Mum reached for me; I swerved out of her grasp.

"Fine, fine," I turned, running for the stairs, calling over my shoulder. "I'll be better tomorrow, don't worry."

I slammed my bedroom door, throwing my body onto the patterned duvet.

"I'm not real," I heard myself say. "I'm not real. I'm really not real."

And, since I couldn't lie to myself convincingly enough, I knew that I had to be telling the absolute, bleak truth...


	10. Chapter 9: Coping method

Chapter nine: Coping method

I drove to Maddy's house the next morning, as usual. It was like I hadn't been there for years rather than twenty four hours. Well, the person I thought I was had been here.

As I pulled up, the door opened, banging against the wall. Maddy stepped out; I stared at her. She'd dyed her hair a lighter colour of her natural brown. It looked odd on her – although I was seeing everything in a completely new light.

She marched up to my truck, slamming the door as she got in.

"Hi," I greeted her, as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Whatever," she scowled, slicking lip gloss on her lips.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Bella, I am not bloody okay!" Maddy snapped. "My stupid Mam had a go at me for dying my hair. I mean, come on!"

"Hm, yeah," I replied uncertainly.

"She's such a loser," Maddy ranted. "I mean, she treats me like a baby, like she's some kind of dictator or something. I'm not allowed to do anything. She hates me having my own life, because hers is over, and mine is starting, so she wants to control mine! How sad is that?!"

"Umm...very?" I voiced it as a question. Maddy sighed patronizingly at me, shaking her head.

"God, Bella, you need to start acting your own age," she said.

"Like you?" I snapped suddenly. "Ha-ha, Maddy. I'm not five anymore."

She glared at me.

"Screw this. Screw YOU. I'll walk," She opened the passenger door. I stomped on the brakes, as she gracefully got out.

"Maddy!" I protested.

"Go on, Bella," she smirked. "Wouldn't want a _good gir_l like you to be late, now would we?" she gasped in mock horror at the thought.

"Suit yourself," I glared back, slamming her door, and pulling away, trying to ignore the sarcastic wave she was giving me.

I made it to school on time, as usual. In fact, I was earlier than usual. I got out, and crossed the car park, going into the school building. I bumped into Shannon by the lockers.

"Hi, Shan," I greeted her.

"Hi, Bella," she gave me a small smile.

"How's things?" I asked her.

"Good, I guess. We need more members for the photography club, so Tom's sticking posters up over the school, or else Mr Jeffries will close us down. How about you? How's things with Maddy?" She looked behind me. "Where is she?"

"Walking to school," I replied.

"Walking? She'll never make it here in time," Shannon frowned.

"I think that was the point."

"Oh. What's wrong with her recently?"

"She's still cut up over Rhydian."

"She keeps texting me about this Peter guy. Are you sure that she's not over Rhydian? She seems pretty over it to me. It seems like she's got a new boyfriend."

"Trust me; she's not over it, Shannon," I said. "There is no way that she is over Rhydian yet. No way in hell." There was no way. How could she be over him? There were soul mates after all. I shivered suddenly.

Rhydian was never coming back here to Stoneybridge. Heck, he was probably never coming within five hundred miles of here ever again. The separation would most likely kill Maddy in the end. And Rhydian. That was why I fought to spend so much time with her. How much time did she really have left?

"Well, maybe this Peter guy is a good thing. Like some kind of miracle," Shannon was saying.

I snapped out of my daydream. "WHAT?!"

"At least she's not depressed anymore."

"No, she's worse! She's arrogant, rude, selfish, self-centred, obnoxious –!"

"But, she's happier, Bella," Shannon interrupted me. I sighed. She had a point, a very good point.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. "Happy."

"And that's better than nothing, right?"

"I guess so," I said. "Yeah, it is. You're right. But, I just don't want her to be hurt again. That sucked, Shannon. That sucked so badly." Not to mention everything that had happened since then, to Maddy and to me.

"Hurt? By what?" She prompted me.

"Well, they're happy now. But, when – I mean _**if**_ – the relationship fails, I don't want to sit through a repeat of the last few months. Especially if this is going to happen every time that she gets dumped." I tried to turn it into a joke, but it wasn't very funny. If the relationship between Maddy and Peter fizzled out, Maddy would be utterly broken again. I'd never be able to find the spirit of my best friend again. "I mean, do you want the last few months to repeat again?"

"No, of course not. No one wants that, Bella."

"Then, what do we do?"

"Bella, Maddy's our friend. If her being happy means that we have to put up with her being a pain, whilst she's trying to sort herself out, then I'm willing to go through it, so I can have my friend Maddy Smith back. Don't you agree? How could we not cope with all this?"

"I guess," I leant against my own locker. "It's just...so _hard_."

"It's a part of growing up in Stoneybridge, Bella," Shannon said, patting my shoulder comfortingly.

"Ever the expert," I teased weakly.

"That's right," Shannon pulled me into a quick hug. "Don't worry, Bella. This will all sort itself out. We'll all be back to normal soon. Or as close as we can get to normal."

"Were we even that normal in the first place?" I wondered, thinking of Rhydian and Maddy. Wolfbloods, Wildbloods, being hunted down by your best friend's crazed mother, who just happened to transform into a large dog...

Where was the normality in that? Back in my hometown of Leadworth, I wouldn't have given any of this a second thought. Abnormality ran in my family, it seemed. Or, well, the family I thought I had. Now I was just a nameless face, just details scribbled down on a sheet of paper in a dusty loft.

"Shannon?"

"Yes?"

"If you found out that you were adopted, what would you do?"

She laughed in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"My sister's got this friend in Leadworth, who recently found out that she was adopted. She asked us for advice. I thought that..." I tailed off in my dodgy lie.

"Well, maybe try looking at old records? Census accounts? You might be able to find some information there."

"Really?" I smiled. "Thanks, Shannon."


	11. Chapter 10: Information

Chapter ten: Information

I slumped at the computer in my bedroom. It had been two weeks since my chat with Shannon, and, honestly, things had only gone downhill from there. I hadn't seen Maddy at all, only overheard a very loud argument with Mr Jeffries in his office when I was on my way to my Biology class. It felt as though my entire world was falling to pieces – everything I knew, everything I was happy with, was slowly going away. Now I knew how Uncle Doctor felt every time he regenerated – the girl I was had died, and I would never be her again, the same way Uncle Doctor would never be his tenth form again.

I'd been on the computer every night for the past two weeks, but found nothing. I'd tried to access government records, old censuses, family histories, and other such websites, but to no avail. What was I expecting to find? A fully laid out website saying "Hey there, Isabella. Here's everything your so-called family never told you."? Please.

I switched off the monitor in frustration. I'd become so drifting, so distant from it all. I barely acknowledged the members of my household – even Aunt Sharon, who took great pleasure in lecturing Dad about how unstructured, how rough I was looking.

"No wonder she's hanging over her food every night!" I once heard her complain, as I sat in the kitchen, away from everyone else. "You two never give her any love! I swear if that was my little girl over there, I'd pick her up and give her a hug right this minute, no matter if she'd broken her arm or scratched her nail!"

"Why don't you then?" Dad muttered, clearly meaning it as an insult. "After all, you know our child better than we do." Huh. Maybe she did.

"Don't you start with me, Williams!" She'd shrieked, not ever bothering to control the level of her voice. "I can still give you a talking to! You're still romantically involved with my niece, even though you're not twenty anymore!"

I'd kept my head down, and tried not to laugh.

Now, I grabbed my coat from the back of my chair, pulled it on over my blazer and stalked out onto the landing, in the direction of our front door. Mum was baking in the kitchen – she offered me a cookie as I passed. I took one silently, biting into the warm dough, as I stepped out into the brisk spring breeze. I passed my truck that sat in the driveway, walking towards the short cut that took me into the heart of the forest. Funnily enough, that's where I now spent all my time.

I sat under my usual tree – a large oak – using my coat to cover my legs as a makeshift blanket. I let a strand of hair fall over my face. It was nice to come here, to think back to a simpler time – a time where Maddy and Rhydian were together, a time where I was a good student, a loving daughter, a good person.

Now, who was I? The pale, lonely girl with red hair, who was failing every subject, and thought more about people who had left her, than people who were still there. I sighed. I really didn't like failing school, but school didn't hold my attention anymore. Was it really the place where I used to want to go every morning? Even on weekends? It didn't seem like it anymore.

"Where are you, Rhydian?" I said aloud, my voice echoing in the silence. "Where are you? You need to be here."

"_I'm here."_

"Huh?" I leapt up, whirling around to look. There was no one there, but I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I'd heard his voice, so clearly, as if he was right beside me. It could have just been a strong memory, but I didn't think so. I wasn't that good.

"Rhydian?" I called again. "Hello?"

"Bella?" I turned to look. The speaker wasn't Rhydian – it was Tom, arm in arm with Shannon and Marrianne, the girl from my geography class. "What're you doing?"

"Oh...nothing."

"Who were you just talking to?"

"No one," I lied. "What're you doing here?"

"We were meeting up here after school. Don't you remember? We arranged it last month." Tom was frowning. "You said that you'd be here."

"Did I?" I replied stupidly. "Oh. Well, err...I can't. Mum just text me – I, ur, have to go home."

"Bella..."

"I'm so sorry." I grabbed my coat, running back the way I had come. "I'll call you!" I yelled over my shoulders. As soon as I was out of their line of sight, I turned down another path, and slowed to a walk. I wasn't as familiar with this route, but it was better than going back home. I hadn't mentioned anything to anyone else, about my knowledge of my adoption. I was afraid to say anything. What would Mum think? Dad? I wasn't sure that I'd be able to discuss this calmly. It would probably end up in a fight, which my sister would inevitably film. I sighed loudly, letting the sound carry along the breeze. I thought about Rhydian.

"_Are you there?"_ I didn't speak aloud, for fear of disrupting the calmness that had fallen upon me.

Nothing. No reply. So much for Rhydian coming back Edward Cullen style.

I turned, walking back in the direction I had come, letting the first few spots of rain hit my face. I hurried slightly, wanting to get home before the downpoor started. No such luck, of course, and so I stood, drenching, in the middle of my kitchen, twenty-five minutes later.

Mum laughed, handing me a towel. "Oh, dear, Isabella. Looks like you got unlucky there. Did you have a good walk?"

She was clearly trying to spark up conversation. I swallowed hard.

"Yes," I mumbled. She looked surprised. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks. She smiled encouragingly.

"Do you want anything? Food? Water? Another cookie?"

I took another cookie from the plate, biting into it. This one tasted like cardboard, but I forced it down.

"Mum...?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is there anything...different about me?"

She froze slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Like...compared to River. Am I different to her?"

"What are you getting at, Isabella?" her tone was sharper. "Where are you getting this from?"

"Doesn't matter."

It was enough conformation to me...


	12. Chapter 11: Sentence

Chapter eleven: Sentence

The next day was the worst of my life.

It started when I woke up late. My alarm clock broke, meaning that I only had half an hour to wash, eat breakfast and dress myself. I couldn't find my tie, and when I did, I spilt milk on it at breakfast. I threw it in the wash, running to my truck, which refused to start. Uncle Doctor had to push me halfway down the driveway before the engine would even think about starting up, gurgling unhealthily when it did so. I would have to get a new car...

My problems did not end there. My truck clonked out halfway to school, despite the fact that I had half a tank of gas that Dad had put in for me. It meant that I had to call Uncle Doctor to come and pick me up. He turned up in my sister's convertible, very loud music playing from the speakers. He didn't see anything wrong with this, and refused to listen when I asked him to turn the music down, as I was starting to get a head ache.

"This is good for you, Pumpkin!" He yelled, above the Jason Derulo track. I covered my ears, cringing away from the noise, as my truck was dragged behind the flashy red car, bumping over everything in its path. I was late to school, as I predicted. Except that I was an hour late. I ran to my first lesson, which was Spanish, earning me a dirty look and a lecture about punctuality from Ms Montgomery.

Everything I did seemed to be cursed. I was given extra homework, as I'd forgotten my maths assignment. I screwed up my English speech, blushing and stammering over every word, falling over my own seat when my despairing teacher let me escape from the front of the room.

The worst part was Maddy. She arrived in Form, for the first time in god-knows-how-long, in biker gear, her dyed hair braided and cut shorter, her school tie making up one of the ribbons holding a strand in place. Mr Jeffries called her to the front of the room, to lecture her on "appropriate school attire". Maddy flicked her nails all through his words, not caring with one fibre of her body. My best friend had morphed into the girl in front of me, and I knew that I was not getting her back any time soon. She eventually went to sit with the three Ks, who had adopted her. They laughed at everyone else in the room, smoothing their hair, sharing strawberry lip gloss. I turned my back to them, but I could feel Maddy's eyes on me.

This was what started the worst part of my already-crappy day. I got so agitated, that I whirled around, coming practically nose-to-nose with Maddy.

"Mind out of the way, freak!" She growled, trying to push past me.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." I folded my arms, standing my ground. "I'm sick of this, Maddy. I've tried to understand, really, I have. But, I don't get it. So, please, tell me. What's with this bitch act? Well?"

"I don't have to answer myself to you, _**Bella**_." My name was a sneer.

"Well, maybe you should, _**Maddy**_." I mimicked her tone. Tom and Shannon stared at me like I was suicidal. Maybe I was. Maddy's eyes narrowed, until they were no more than slits, before she lunged herself at me, hands like claws, trying to scratch my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shrieked, trying to wrestle her off. Her eyes change colour slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, stalker?!" She tried to grab a strand of my hair.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"GIRLS!" Mr Jeffries pulled us away from each other. "Detention! Both of you!"

"Shit." We spoke at the same time. Maddy glanced at me, looking like the old Maddy for a fraction of a second. Then, she was gone, and the new, cold Maddy glared at me, shrugging away from Mr Jeffries, slouching to the back of the room.

The rest of that day was the same fashion. I was late to every class, I spilled my lunch down my shirt, and I hit almost every member of my basket ball team in Physical Education.

At last, the dreadful day was over, and I could slope off to detention in the science lab. We were allowed to be alone, but we had to scrub the lab worktops and get rid of all of the stains from various experiments.

Maddy sulkily scrubbed the bench, as detention slowly passed, in agonizing silence.

"This is all your fault," she hissed at me suddenly, making me jump. "Peter will think that I've left him, forgotten him. Well, not anymore, because, you know what? Stuff this." She threw her soaking wet cloth into the nearby sink with uncanny precision and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Maddy!" I called to her, as she headed for the door. My voice turned into a snap. "MADDY!"

She turned, angry. "What?"

"This has to stop." I glowered at her. "Face it, Peter is dangerous. You're just too ignorant these days to notice it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do you really want a life with Peter? Because, what will happen? You'll do this; you'll leave school with no qualifications." She opened her mouth to retaliate, but there was no stopping me. "You'll move in to some little basement flat, get pregnant, and you'll think that everything I'm saying now is wrong. Then, he'll leave you. You'll have no job, no money, just a dodgy flat in a glorified cellar and a newborn baby that you're not ready for. Who's going to help you, Maddy? Certainly not your parents, and – if you continue like this – certainly not me. You'll be living off benefits for the rest of your life – you'll never be able to get paid work. And when you can't claim those benefits, what will you do then-?!"

"You utter BITCH!" Maddy moved across the room in an instant, and her fist collided with my face. I gasped, not because of the stinging pain, but because my best friend wanted to hurt me.

"Leave me alone, Bella." Her voice was a hiss again. She turned on her heel, and stalked out of the room, leaving me standing alone, bleeding, in the middle of detention...


	13. Chapter 12: Heart to heart

Chapter twelve: Heart to heart

"Oh my god, honey, what happened?" Mum gasped, as I wandered out of school after my detention. I'd tried to clean up the blood as best I could in the school toilets, but my features still looked pretty grim.

"Nothing," I lied, my voice flat.

"I was told that you got a detention for fighting."

"I was trying to defend myself!" It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Is that how you got this punch mark?" I nodded, trying not to give away the fact that I was sort of lying to her. "Oh, hon. Don't worry – I'll sort you out when we get home."

We drove in silence, me biting the side of my lip that didn't hurt, Mum uncomfortable and not sure how to strike up a conversation between us. It got slightly worse when I got indoors. Dad had just got a letter from the school, saying that my grades were falling, that my attitude in class was very unhealthy, which I thought was very unfair. I did a lot of class work – maybe not to as higher standard as before, but I still did it.

Dad, however, was furious. He lectured on for fifteen minutes, about my apparent attitude issues.

"It's here as well!" He complained. "You don't do anything to help us anymore, Isabella. You barely notice us half the time!"

"I know," I mumbled.

"Well, if you know, then you'd better do something about it!"

"Williams!" Aunt Sharon slapped him on the back of the head. "Leave the poor girl alone – can't you see that she's hurt?"

"She needs to learn discipline!"

"She NEEDS treatment!" Mum cut him off. "And that's what she'll get – okay, Rory?"

"Fine," he sighed, patting my shoulder. I swerved away from him, upset. "Look, Isabella, I just want you to have the best life possible, okay?" I nodded. "Now, go and let your mother fix you up, and then we'll discuss your grades properly."

I let Mum lead me out of the room, to the bathroom on the landing, where she began to fix up my war wound, from Maddy's punch. Thinking of Maddy made my eyes water, filling with tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, does it hurt?" Mum mistook my crying. I nodded, and she hugged me. I hugged her back, but the action now felt wrong. I was hugging a stranger, a woman who had taken me in. I wondered what my real parents would do, if they cared for me at all. Would my mother hug me when I cried? Would my father want to talk to me about my grades, about school?

"There." She had finished dabbing at my injuries. "All done. Go on, I'll clean up in here."

"I can do it -!" I started to protest.

"Go on, Isabella." Mum gently pushed me in the direction of the door, smiling. I smiled back, and then winced at the stinging.

I went to my room with my book bag, dumping it in the seat of the rocking chair that now sat by my bedroom window. I threw myself on to my duvet, my head making a print in the pillow. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called. My sister poked her head around the door.

"Hey, lil' sis'," she greeted me.

"What do you want?"

"Mum said that you had a spat with your little Nerd Herd groupies."

"Get lost, River!" I snapped, pulling the pillow over my face. "If you're going to annoy me, leave me alone."

I expected to hear her laugh, make some snarky comment, before disappearing, but, instead, she sighed. I heard her footsteps move closer to my bed, and then I felt the bed dip with her weight.

"I know what it's like to be your age, Bells," she said quietly. "I know how you're feeling right now."

"Really?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, you're feeling pissed, aren't you? Pissed off at everything and everyone."

"What gave it away?" I muttered sulkily.

She sighed again, gently removing the pillow from my head. Her pale face was sincere.

"I remember how it is to be a teenager, Bella."

I stared at her. "You called me Bella."

"That's what you prefer, isn't it?" She looked confused. "Or, are you back on Isabella?"

"No."

"So...Bella?"

"Yeah. I like Bella."

"Anyway, I've been where you are now, and, trust me; I don't think I've ever moved on. You can never completely grow out of being a teenager, Bella. You want to impress people, want them to think that you're special."

"Is that why you told everyone in Bernie's Cafe that your little sister's an alcoholic?" I asked. It had been bugging me for weeks.

"How do you know about that?"

"How do you think? People recognise me. I don't want that kind of reputation!"

"I know." Her voice was quiet.

"Then, why the hell did you say that?" My voice went up two octaves.

"I guess...I wanted to big myself up. It started off with one little lie, one little slip up, and it just went from there. I mean, I panicked – I worried about what the people I'm friends with would think if I said "Hey, my little sister's the perfect A-grade student that I never was, and she works at the newsagents for FREE, and everyone loves her for it."."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Bella, when you get to my age, you'll understand."

"Aren't you proud of me?" The words were a whisper – I didn't really want to know the answer.

"Of course I am!" She smoothed my hair. "I'll always be proud of you!"

"River...we're sisters."

"Umm...yes..." She looked confused.

"If there was something different about me, would you tell me?"

"Of course." She looked genuine. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing...it's just...what if you found out a secret that was so big and so personal that you couldn't tell anyone else about it? Because saying it...would make it more real?"

"What's this all about, Bella?" She looked worried.

"Nothing," I said, losing my nerve. "Never mind..."

River stared at me. "Look, Bella, I know that I've never been the best sister to you, but...I am always here if you need to talk. I am here for you."

"Thanks, River." I found myself smiling. "That's really...nice of you."

"My door is always open." She patted my leg, smiling. "You coming down for dinner?" I shook my head. "I'll save you some brownies, should I?" I smiled, giving a quick nod.

"River..." I began.

"Yes?"

"Love you."

"Love you too, little sister."


	14. Chapter 13: Money

Chapter thirteen: Money

After my little heart-to-heart with River, I decided to get a more...positive outlook on things. The morning after my little chat with her, before I had to leave for school, I sat out at my computer, and typed up a list for me to follow:

_**My new positive outlook.**_

_**By Isabella Maria "Bella" Pond.**_

_**Make more friends! Talk to Marrianne, Jake, the 3 Ks, etc.**_

_**Be nicer to Tom and Shannon. You've forgotten about them, Bella, my girl. Be nicer!**_

_**Stop thinking that you can hear Rhydian's voice. YOU CAN'T!**_

_**Help Mum and Dad more – do more household chores, keep River under control, help Uncle Doctor once in a while (even though I have no idea what he talks about)**_

_**Ignore Maddy at all costs.**_

_**Ignore Peter at all costs.**_

_**Try and find a paying job**_

_**Have a nice routine every morning, which makes me feel bright and refreshed.**_

_**Pay more attention to my truck. It is an ancient citizen of the driving world.**_

_**Finish this list and get to 100!**_

I read over it repeatedly, feeling quite pleased with myself. I pressed another key, and the new printer sitting on the desk beside my ancient computer spit out the document. I pinned it up onto my pin board, along with a collection of my photos that I had salvaged from our old home in Leadworth. I realised, with a jolt that I hadn't thought about Leadworth in a long, long, long time. I wondered why that was. Maybe it was just because I had been so preoccupied with what was going on in my life now that I hadn't even cast my mind back to my old life, as Isabella, Amelia Pond's daughter. The perfect student in a madhouse of out of control rebels. When I first got to Stoneybridge, I thought that I had escaped all that. Now, I was starting to think that it was catching up with me.

"Bella!" River poked her head around the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, hey, River," I said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Mum just had a call from the school. Apparently, all the boilers in the school have exploded – some kind of freak accident? Anyway, the school is shut until further notice, so..."

"Oh. Okay!" I yanked off my scarlet red tie that was starting to feel like a hangman's noose.

"Yeah, so, I was wondering if you could do me a favour...I was planning to do something with The Doctor...you know, for our anniversary?"

"Oh, right, yes. It's been...what, five years now?"

"To all of us, yes," My sister replied, smiling dreamily. "Anyway, I have got a load of preparations to sort out, and, so I was wondering if you would take a check down to the bank for me?"

"Sure." I shrugged as I spoke. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Great!" River hurried across the room and hugged me, in a burst of pinapple and passion fruit. "Here. Be careful with it, right? Bernie will hit the roof if I lose it."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" I teased. "Your perfect, A-star sister?"

"Oi, don't push your luck!" River chuckled. "Anyway, you'll have to go now. Before Mum sees you and gives me a lecture about responsibility. AGAIN!"

"Okay, okay. Let me change first, yeah?"

She left the room, and I quickly wriggled out of my regulation school uniform, dressing in a cherry-print shirt, jeans and my new converses that River had bought me. Life at home really was becoming a whole lot easier, especially since Dad had gotten the message about my school work.

Inspired, I quickly added to my list with a biro:

_**Concentrate more in school. GET BETTER GRADES!**_

Satisfied, I hurried down the stairs, grabbing a black hoodie from the kitchen as I moved towards the front door.

"Whoa!" Aunt Sharon grabbed the back of my hood. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye, before your Mum and Dad drive me to the station?"

"You're going home?"

"Isabella, I've been here nearly a month. If I'm not careful, Williams over there will throw me out!"

"He wouldn't do that!" I protested, but I didn't believe my own words. I kissed Aunt Sharon's cheek. "Give my love to everyone back home, yeah?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that HERE is your home now, Bells," Aunt Sharon replied, but waved to me as I dashed out of the door before Mum saw what I was doing. I cranked up the radio in my truck, as I started to drive down into the village. Stoneybridge wasn't big, even though it caused a large amount of problems in my life. What I wouldn't give for a stranger on the free desk at the bank...or at least the fact that Maddy was waiting to be served two metres away from me.

"Hello, Isabella!" Miss Waterman greeted me loudly, as I entered the bank. Maddy looked up at the sound of my name, her highlighted hair falling across the left side of her now-covered-in-fake-tan face. I heard her mumble a cuss word, and give me a disgusted look, before turning back to her own business.

"Hey, Miss Waterman," I replied, ignoring Maddy as best I could. Thinking positive, after all. "Could you deposit this paycheck for my sister Melody, please?"

"Of course I can, Isabella." Miss Waterman tapped away at her computer, as Maddy finished up. She pushed roughly past me, muttering "Freak!" under her breath. However, she stopped a few metres away from me, and then hurried back to the counter.

"Miss Chessly?" She began. She sounded just like the old Maddy – if I closed my eyes, I could fool myself that it was still her. "Someone's been putting money into my account! Look, two days ago, someone put thirty quid into my bank account! What the heck is going on?"

"Let me see..." Miss Chessly typed away at her screen, and I inched closer to see what was going on. "It seems that someone from another branch of our bank has been putting money into your account. Not very much, but...well..."

"Who is it?" Maddy asked, before noticing me, staring at her. "What do YOU want, freak?!"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Clear off then! Peter's waiting outside, and, believe me you do NOT want to see him keep me safe."

"Bet he couldn't even fight a broom," I muttered, as I moved away. Maddy didn't react, but her fist clenched, so I knew that she had heard me. Well, good, was all I could say.

Remember, Bella, I told myself. Positive thinking...


	15. Chapter 14: Unmasked

Chapter fourteen: Unmasked

I texted Tom and Shannon as I left the bank, telling them to meet m, before I took the short route into the village, and up to Bernie's cafe. I felt oddly relieved, knowing that I was doing something so normal, after I had spent what felt like a lifetime being detached from everything.

Tom and Shannon were already waiting for me. I cringed as soon as I saw them, and the look they shared as I walked towards them. It was one of confusion...and wariness. Clearly, this was going to be an awkward affair for all of us.

"Hey, guys," I mumbled, waiting for them to turn on me.

"Hello...Bella," Shannon replied slowly, as if she couldn't quite remember who I actually was. Well, I wouldn't blame her if she couldn't. Half the time, I couldn't remember. I used this moment to look Shannon up and down. She'd cut her long, red hair and highlighted it. She'd also lost the glasses, and was now – I presumed – wearing contacts. It suited her too. Tom's appearance remained unchanged, but when he spoke, I noticed how much deeper his voice was becoming.

"Why did you call us out here, Bella?" His voice was accusing. I sighed.

"I wanted to apologise."

"About what?" Clearly not a trick question, I realised, with a sinking feeling. Tom wasn't going to forgive me that easily.

"About everything. Ignoring you. Maddy. This past month. It's just...I've been screwing up my senior year, and I'm failing school...I just need to fix everything before graduation."

"That's...very big of you, Bella," Shannon said, giving me a small smile. "But, what actually happened?"

"My family's been pretty hectic at the moment," I replied carefully. "And, I've had Maddy on my back all the time. It's just so hard..."

Tom patted me awkwardly on the back. "It'll be okay. I'm pretty sure you didn't screw it all up."

I wasn't sure what he was insinuating, but I smiled anyway. "Thanks, guys. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Hey, Bella!" River glided over, her curls swept up into a messy bun. "So, what are you lovely people having today? It's on me."

"No, River, I can't –"

"Shut up, Bella," River chortled, rolling her eyes. "So, what are we having?"

"Burger," Tom replied slowly. "And a coffee, please."

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since three weeks ago, Bella." The words were harsh, and I slumped down in my seat, pink cheeked. River, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Shannon?"

"Uh...milkshake for me."

"Bella?"

"Fries, please. And a milkshake, thanks," I replied. River scribbled on her tiny notepad, before loping away gracefully, with a little wave in my direction.

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Looks like Maddy and Peter had the same idea as you, Bella," Tom said bitterly. I glanced up, just in time to see Maddy and Peter stroll through the doors, arms around each other. It looked so weird – Peter was miles taller than Maddy. The sight almost sent me into a fit of giggles. Except, of course, I felt like I wanted to throw up. Why were they always there, following me? Once upon a time, I would have said coincidence, but, nowadays, I wasn't so sure.

"Bella?" Shannon shook my shoulder. "Bella, you're green! Are you alright?" Clammy moisture broke out over my forehead.

"No," I moaned, resting my head against my hands, eyes closed. My stomach churned. "Excuse me, guys. Just need some fresh air." I leapt up out of my seat and raced for the exit, tripping over the edge of a table leg and nearly bowling into an elderly woman. Mumbling an apology, I burst out of the cafe, into the pouring rain. I hadn't noticed the sudden change in the weather. Although, I often didn't notice things nowadays. A thick haze often blurred my life, and it was one that I could not dislodge.

I walked into a small, side alleyway, slumping to the damp ground, pulling my knees up close to my chest, as if I was trying to hold my life together.

"Jimbo, I don't care what you say! I want that transaction completed!"

I looked up. It was Peter's voice, but I couldn't see him from my angle. He must be around the corner. Standing slowly, I tiptoed to the wall, peering around it. Peter stood with his back to me, shoulders hunched, a mobile pressed to his ear.

"No! Don't tell me that, Jimbo, I want that money transferred...Don't tell me you've forgotten her details again! I've already had her whining to me today about money being put in her account...Don't put it all in at once then! Build it up! A tenner a month, or something...What do you mean, police? The police here know? Oh, Jesus Christ, give it a rest! And, tell Paul to keep his mouth shut. The less people know about this, the better!" He lapsed into silence, as my hand flew to my mouth. This was why he'd been so...off with me. I had been right all along – Maddy was with a very dangerous person. Something had never felt right, and this was why. Quickly, I yanked my mobile out of my pocket, and found MICROPHONE, before pressing record, leaning towards Peter.

"No! NO! I don't care what Mo says! Get that goddam money into that bitch's account, or we'll get caught. Do you WANT to go back to jail? I thought not. So, get your arse in gear and you won't have to! Look, come over tonight, I've nicked her bank card off her on the way to this scuzzy little cafe she's taken me to...Yep...That's what I said, Jimbo! Oh, got to go. She's summoning me. Probably wants me to bash some girl she keeps bitching about...Izzy, or whatever the hell her name is – I don't really care. Get on with it." He hung up, and stalked back in the direction of the cafe, leaving me, pressed against the wall, eyes wide...


	16. Chapter 15: Bombshell

Chapter fifteen: Bombshell

I walked to my truck in a dream-like state.

I didn't care that I was abandoning Tom and Shannon. Again. I didn't care that my grades were falling. I didn't care that I was going to fail my exams.

Maddy was in danger. Maddy needed me. No, wait, Maddy needed Rhydian. But, fat chance of that, and so I was all she had.

I was about to pull away, when a hand smashed through the window on the passenger side. I screamed, jerking away from the splinters of glass. Maddy stood there, fist still raised, eyes blazing.

"What do you WANT?!" She asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tom and Shannon came over to talk to me in the cafe. Apparently, I'm dragging you _"down a dark path of no return"_. Is that true, Bella? Is that how it is?"

"No! I just –"

"You just wanted someone else to do your dirty work for you! It used to be me, now it's Tom and Shannon! If it wasn't for Peter, I'd still be stuck with you!"

"If it wasn't for Peter, you wouldn't be a heartless BITCH!" I yelled, making both of us jump. I was usually calm, controlled. What the hell was going on with me? Maddy glared at me as I contemplated this.

"Peter is the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said steely, starting to turn away.

"YOU USED TO SAY THAT ABOUT RHYDIAN!" I instantly regretted the words. His name felt unfamiliar on my tongue – I'd gone without saying it for so long.

Maddy turned back to me slowly, her face twisted in pain, her eyes filled with horror. "What?!" Her voice was quiet, small.

"Rhydian? You remember him? The Wolfblood? Blonde hair? Yeah. Him. Your ex-boyfriend. The one that left me to watch over you. The one who you spent four months crying over. You told me that you two were soul mates, that you would never get over him. Well, take a look at yourself, Maddy. Guess what? It looks like you CAN get over him. Maybe Rhydian was just a fling after all, am I right?"

Maddy's eyes filled with tears, some spilling down her cheeks, before she turned and ran, disappearing towards the woods. Sighing, trying to fight the guilt, I threw the truck into reverse, before pulling away, heading for home.

Mum was baking cookies when I got in. Uncle Doctor was taste-testing them...mostly without Mum's permission.

"Doctor, they're not ready yet!" Mum looked up as I came in. "Oh, hi baby. Your Dad's watching TV, if you want to go and sit with him – GET OFF THE COOKIES, DOCTOR!"

"Not really," I replied.

"Isabella...we got a letter from the school. About that fight you were in? Well, I tried to explain to him, but...well, he wants to speak to you."

"Great," I groaned, dumping my bag on the floor and walking into the living room. Dad was slumped on the sofa, clutching a screwed up letter in his fist.

"So...Isabella." The words were cutting.

"Dad?" I squeaked. "Look, I can explain –"

"What the hell were you thinking?! Getting into fights – I thought I raised you better than that! I thought you were smart enough to know that, Bells, but, clearly, I was wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. "I'm not a child; I won't fall for the guilt trip. And, besides, why didn't you chase this up when it happened three bloody weeks ago and I came home covered in blood?! Huh?!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"Don't YOU take that tone with ME! I'm sick and tire of being bossed around, yelled at, emotionally hurt, lied to...especially by a man who isn't even my father!"

CRASH!

I turned to face the doorway, trembling. Mum stood in the doorway, a plate of cookies at her feet, uncle Doctor and River behind her. Each face was frozen into a mask of shock. I glared at Mum.

"You all knew, didn't you?" The words fell from my mouth. "You all knew about me! Poor, little adopted girl, who never had any real family of her own!"

"Bella?" River asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, like you didn't know! Being so sweet to my face, mocking me behind my back! I'm sick and tired of pretending that I don't know the truth, living in a home where I have no real place! You could have been decent enough to tell me! Especially you, River! WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING LIED TO?! I HATE IT! I HATE THIS HOUSE! I HATE YOU ALL! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! ANY OF YOU!"

I pushed past them all, running out of the house. I heard Uncle Doctor and River calling after me, but I didn't look back. I scrambled into my truck, starting the engine, pulling away from the house as fast as my truck would allow. My hands were shaking against the wheel, tears starting to fall down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I couldn't drive like this, and so I stopped, pulling over by the gate to the woods. I got out, barely able to walk, sobs wracking my thin frame, staggering into the serene calmness of the woods. I made it until the road vanished from view, before I collapsed onto the ground, curling up into a ball, shutting my eyes, letting all my tears fall freely, mixing with the dirt below me.

It was hours later that any feeling came back to me. It was dark, a slim crescent moon shining overhead. I'd fallen asleep, curled on the ground. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to be doing, but it was the best I could do. There was no anger or hurt inside me now...there was just a numbness, a haze tha fogged my brain, letting me slip into a blissful ignorance of what was really happening to me. My head thumped as I lay there, eyes closed, peaceful for what seemed like forever. Well, no, not peaceful, really. Just...unfeeling.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms locked around me, pulling me up. I struggled to pull myself free, shrieking wildly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO! CREEP! PERVERT! PEDOPHILE!"

"Bella, Bella, calm down! It's only me. You're safe – OH, GOD, MY NOSE!" I'd whacked my attacker blindly, hoping that I poked their eyes out. I gasped now, however, twisting to see the speaker. "GOD, BELLA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

No. It couldn't be.

But it was.

"Rhydian?!"


	17. Chapter 16: Rescue

Chapter sixteen: Rescue

"Rhydian?!"

"Hey, Bella." He was still clutching his nose.

"Oh, Rhydian! Thank God!" I burst into tears, throwing my arms around him.

"Bella! What are you - ?"

"I'm sorry! I just – I can't believe you're here!"

"I know; I didn't think I'd be here either."

"How did you get here?"

"How do you think? I ran."

"Where have you BEEN?"

"Where do you think?" He repeated. "I was with Ceri for a little while. But, I got bored, so I've been wondering around on my own for a bit." He swallowed suddenly. "How's Maddy?"

"A bitch. A bitch who needs our help, Rhydian."

His eyes were pained. "What happened?"

"She got this new boyfriend, Peter. He's dangerous. He's been hiding money in her account – and I think it's stolen. If he gets caught, so will she. And she's in trouble, but she won't listen to me, and I need you to tell her!"

"Come on, then." He gripped my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Maddy's house. I'm gonna sort this crap out."

"Okay!" For some reason, I felt better instantly.

Rhydian was back – that was what was missing, why nothing had felt right. Something had been missing. And that was Rhydian. I didn't realise that I had missed him so much.

We walked back to my truck in silence, my hair falling over my shoulder, hiding my face from Rhydian's line of sight.

"You look older," Rhydian said suddenly.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Please. A compliment."

"You look the same." And he did. The only visible difference was that his arms looked stronger than they did before, and his voice was slightly deeper. But, other than that, he was the same as I remembered, his cocky smile still evident on his face.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah."

"Good to know you think so highly of me, Bella." It was as if he'd never left. We'd fallen back into our usual banter, as if we'd never been apart.

"Did she miss me?" He asked suddenly. "Maddy?"

"Yes."

"Was it...bad?"

I took a deep breath. "So...so bad."

"It was bad for me too. I kept thinking about coming back, but..."

"Why didn't you?!" I demanded. "This whole thing could have been over months ago!"

"I promised Maddy that I wouldn't screw her up again. I didn't want to drag her down with me."

"Huh! Bit late for that!" My voice was bitter. Rhydian looked at me funnily. "What?!"

"You seem so...angry," he said carefully. "Like you're going to implode at any second."

"Yeah, well...stuff happened while you were away, Rhydian." I let out a sigh. "You would be the same way."

"No, but...it's not just about Maddy. I can see it in your eyes, Bella. You never were good at hiding things."

"I found out this hideous secret about my past about two months ago, and it's just been...eating me up inside, Rhydian."

"What is it?"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"I'm worried about you, Bella. I know that I just disappeared that day, but I thought about you a lot. I worried about you. I saw you that day, in the forest...You said that I needed to be there."

"That was YOU?! I thought I was going insane!" I tried to whack him again.

"Sorry about that." We got into the truck and I started the engine, pulling onto the main road, heading towards Maddy's house. "I'm sorry, Bella. I thought, by leaving, that I could make everyone happy. Please Maddy's parents, let Maddy have a good life, let you get on with whatever the heck you were doing before you came here. But, I screwed up. I should never have gone back to Ceri...She's really mad that I left. I thought she'd hurt you. When I found you today...I thought I was too late. I thought you were dead." My hands were shaking around the wheel; I fought to control them. "I was relieved when you woke up...the whole "pervert" thing took me by surprise, however. And, God, you have a mean right hook on you, Bells. I underestimated you."

"Shut up, Rhydian. What was I supposed to have done? What if you had been a rapist or something? I could hardly just sit there, could I?"

We pulled up into Maddy's driveway as I spoke. An unfamiliar motorbike was leaning against the front door, which was propped open, letting a blaze of light fall into the shadows outside. And there was shouting too.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN ARRESTED! I JUST USED STOLEN MONEY TO BUY THINGS – AND YOU STOOD THERE AND LET ME!"

I turned to glance at Rhydian. "What -?"

He held up my phone; I recognised the recording. "You really should take more care, Bella."

"Excuse me, I was driving! Did you want to be turned into a candyfloss mush around a tree, Rhydian Morris?!"

"YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD AND I HATE YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

"WHAT did he just say?!" Great. Now Rhydian was pissed off too. He bristled, storming inside the house, me following hurriedly. We burst into the living room at the same time. I gasped in horror.

Maddy was pressed up against the wall, lifted a foot above the ground. Peter was holding her, his hands enclosed around her throat, spitting at her and slapping her every time she tried to make a sound.

Rhydian growled. "Leave. Her. Alone."

"Yeah!" I joined in, but I wasn't as convincing as Rhydian.

Peter turned to us, half surprised, but smirking. "Make me.

Maddy's eyes were wide, filled with tears, her gaze never leaving the two of us. Rhydian let out a wolf-like snarl and I ducked warily out of the way, before...he exploded. In his place, stood the grey wolf who had saved me on so many occasions. Peter dropped Maddy to the floor, his mouth falling open. I rushed to her, trying to ignore the yelps coming from the other side of the room, as Rhydian dragged Peter out of the house.

"Maddy?" I asked softly, as she gasped for air, clinging to me. "Are you okay? What do you need?"

"I need...I need..."

"He's gone." Rhydian's voice sounded from the doorway. "And he won't be back. You're safe now, Maddy."

"Hallelujah," I said.

Maddy stood up slowly, shaking, staggering forwards.

"You...You..." Her eyes burned with rage.

"Oh, dear..."

"Maddy, I -."

"I TRUSTED YOU!" She yelled suddenly, making me jump up from the floor. "I GAVE YOU MY HEART, MY SOUL, MY LOVE...EVERYTHING! AND YOU THREW ME ASIDE, LIKE I WAS A PIECE OF WORTHLESS CRAP!"

"No, Maddy! I would never -!"

"GET OUT!" She shrieked, hurling herself at him, black veins running up the side of her face. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU BASTARD! I...I..."

"Maddy?" Rhydian's voice was panicky. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she slumped, lifeless, to the floor.

"MADDY!"


	18. Chapter 17: Old friend

Chapter seventeen: Old friend

I drove them both to the emergency ward, in a state of panic. Rhydian held her all the while, whispering soothing things in her ear, kissing the top of her head every five seconds, which did not help my already-frazzled nerves.

"You're fine, you're fine," he kept whispering to her, as she lay in the hospital bed. "We're fine, aren't we? Rhydian and Maddy." She looked pasty, unhealthy, sallow, as she lay still, unmoving, eyes closed, the heart monitor showing us every uneven thump of her heart. I chewed my nails, nervous.

"I'm going to get some coffee," I said, watching Rhydian's white knuckles tighten around Maddy's hand. "Do you want any?"

Rhydian shook his head once, a jerky move of the head. His irises were dimly glowing golden, the faint shadow of black veins on his cheeks.

"Be careful," I said, as I left the room. I was sure the last thing that the overnight staff needed was a Wolfblood on the loose. I threaded my way through the corridors, finding the reception and the coffee machine. I hated coffee, but I was so wired up that I would drop off to sleep standing up if I didn't have any. I pushed my change into the slot, watching the paper cup fill up with burning liquid. I watched the cup cool down for at least five minutes, before getting it out of the machine. I turned, crashing into someone passing.

"Ooh!" I shrieked, spilling coffee over my victim. "I am SO sorry! I am such a klutz!"

"No, no, it's fine," the person said, their voice familiar. The nurse, which I now realised was what they were, looked up at me, as I scooped up some of their now-covered-in-lukewarm-coffee files. I gasped in recognition.

"Clyde? Clyde Langer?"

"Isabella Pond?"

"Hiya!" I smiled at his familiar face.

"I haven't seen you in two years!" Clyde gave me an awkward, one-armed hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I chuckled. "We're in Stoneybridge!

"I'm finishing my training here over the next few days. I'm just delivering stats reports for...Madeline Smith."

"No way! That's why I'm here tonight! Maddy's my best mate. I brought her here, and her boyfriend. I was getting some coffee, but, well..." I glanced at his uniform, which was now splattered with coffee. "...it didn't really work out."

"You can say that again," Clyde snorted, as we started back along the corridor that led to Maddy's hospital room.

"So, how are you? And how's everyone in Ealing? Luke and...uh, Sky! That's it."

"You know, not so bad. Recovering. Maria's been a big help to Luke - really, it's no surprise that they got together." I nodded understandingly. Sarah Jane Smith - the woman who I got my surname from - used to live in London with her two adopted children, Luke and Sky Smith. Uncle Doctor used to drag me down to Ealing for visits - uploading me onto Clyde and his friends for the afternoon. I was too shy at that age to make much progress with them, but they were very nice about it.

"And, what about Rani?" I asked now.

"Well...actually..." His face went red. "We just got engaged."

"You're kidding!" I felt my face splitting into a grin. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

"Next summer."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course. Who else would entertain us with her crippling clumsiness?" He poked me on my arm, grinning.

"Really? Aw, thank you." I smiled back. "I'm sure Sarah would be proud, Clyde."

"I really hope so." His smile was sad for a few moments, before he spoke normally. "So, how are you, Isabella?"

"Oh! I'm...fine, I guess." I shrugged as I spoke. "Same old, same old. And, Clyde, please, call me Bella."

"Okay, then. Bella." He smiled again. That was why I liked Clyde - always smiling. "You look good, Bella. How old are you now?"

"Eighteen. Nineteen in September." God, not another birthday. I tried not to shudder. "You?"

"I just turned twenty-two. You missed it."

"Happy birthday, Clyde."

"And you."

We reached Maddy's room, and Clyde pushed the door open. Rhydian's head snapped up protectively, before he saw who it was and relaxed.

"Right. Let's have a look, shall we?" Clyde gave Rhydian a pleasant smile. Rhydian's returning smile was tight. I elbowed him, and he gave me a shrug. Clyde hummed to himself before speaking. "Well, Mr...?"

"No Mr. Just Rhydian," Rhydian said stiffly.

"Well, Rhydian, it seems that she's fine. It must have been just an uneven dizzy spell. Has she ever had one before?"

"Not that I know of. So...she's gonna be fine?"

"She's going to be more than fine, Sir. She's going to be perfectly healthy as soon as she comes around." Rhydian breathed out in relief. "We'll keep her in for observation overnight, and the parents have been contacted."

"Oh, jeez." Rhydian's head slumped in his hands. "I am SO dead. They'll string me up as soon as they see that I'm involved."

"Then, tell them! About you and Maddy being...together." My voice was layered with implications. Rhydian nodded slowly, squeezing Maddy's hand again.

"Can you hear me, Mads? I'm right here."

"I'll just fetch the parents when they arrive. Press the buzzer if something goes wrong." Clyde gave me a wink. "See you soon, Bella." He left the room, letting the door lick shut behind him.

"You know him?" Rhydian asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He lives in London, and I used to visit him when I was younger."

"W-Why?" The voice that spoke wasn't Rhydian's. It was weak and rough, but still, unmistakably Maddy's.

"Mads?" Rhydian shifted closer to her.

"Rhydian? You're...You're still here?"

"Of course I'm still here. I'll always be here, Maddy. I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

"I love you!" She sat up as far as she could and threw her arms around him.

"Love you too, Mads."

"Ahem!" I coughed awkwardly. Maddy looked up at me.

"Bella..." She sighed, ashamed. "I am SO sorry. About everything. I just...It was so wrong of me. I know that you can't ever forgive me, and I don't blame you for that. It was just...every day, I saw you. And when I saw you, I thought of Rhydian, of what I once had. And when I saw Peter, it was like I could escape from it...But, you were there, and I just...I had to get away from all the heartache. I'm sorry, Bella. It was so wrong of me to take it out on you...Would you...ever forgive me?"

"Well, after that great speech, how could I not?" I teased, going over to hug her. She giggled, dragging Rhydian into our little group hug, until we were all laughing.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Maddy's parents burst in.

"Bella?" Mr Smith frowned. "I haven't seen you for a long time. What are you doing here?"

"You!" Mrs Smith was, of course, looking at Rhydian. "Not you again! You've got a lot of nerve coming in here! All those months you left her, dangling without a word!"

"Mam, stop it!" Maddy snapped, clutching Rhydian protectively. "Rhydian's not going anywhere!"

"He's no good for you, Maddy! I won't have him mess you up like that again. Do you remember the hell you put us through?"

"I'm sorry, Mam. I really am! But, Rhydian and me...We're meant to be together. Me being like that for months was proof of that! Mam, if you send him away again, it will only go back to that! I need Rhydian now...Please, don't send him away." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please, Mam!"

"I don't like this, Maddy..." Mrs Smith bit her lip, seeming torn. "I want you to be happy, but I don't want him near you..."

"I am still in the room!" Rhydian muttered.

"How could we not notice?" Mr Smith clapped him tentatively on the back. "You...You been okay, kid?"

"I'm okay now." Rhydian and Maddy shared a smile together. I mimed being sick, and Rhydian stuck his tongue out at me, whilst Maddy giggled again.

"I don't like it, Maddy," Mrs Smith said again. "How about this? Rhydian and you can stay together, but...but I want you to get some separation at times. Just...don't forget your other friends."

"I won't!" Maddy clung to Rhydian, her face breaking into a mile-wide grin. "Oh, Mam, I won't! I promise! I can do it!"

"Yes, well, you make sure you do, young lady."

"Everything alright?" Clyde stuck his head around the door. "You need anything, Sir? Miss?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, then. Well, I'll be off home. If you need anything, there are several nurses around. They'll gladly help you out."

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Clyde, Sir. Clyde Langer."

"Wait, Clyde." I stood up. "I'll drive you, if you want."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Sure. I'll be back tomorrow to see Maddy and Rhydian." I flashed them a grin. "Besides, I need to get home." That was something I wasn't looking forward to.

"Okay." Clyde gave me a smile. "Thank you, Bella."


End file.
